bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Jetian
Tu możecie ze mną rozmawiać--. Mam nadzieję, że podoba wam się mój opis Trusta i ta opowieść "Toa Cyber Nui". Opis Trusta jest świetny, lecz zastosowanie w ustach Icaraxa tekstu Megatrona z końcowych odcinków Transformerów Energon jest nie na miejscu. Kosiek 18:21, 10 lut 2008 (UTC) - Cóż, teksy są kiepskie. A i ci nowi Toa, którzy się transformują... W świecie Bionicle nie było dotychczas czegoś takiego... Spokojnie. Ja tylko połączyłem Bionicle z Transformers (razem Biosformers). Ale jak chcecie, mogę w trzeciej trzeciej części napisać, że Toa Cyber tracą zdolność transformacji. A ten tekst "Megatrona z końcowych odcinków Transformerów Energon" to była pomyłka, chciałem napisać: "W końcu was mam Phantoka. Teraz kiedy jesteście w pułapce, nawet Cyber Nui nie pomoże". Kosiek 06:35, 11 lut 2008 (UTC) - I napisałeś: "Maska Hun - Maska Prawdy". Maska Prawdy to Rode. I Vamprah nie mówi. On kontaktuje się mentalnie. I przykro mi trochę, że też napisałeś, że Matoranie przypadkiem przybyli i przypadkiem znaleźli magiczne kamienie. A w tej czwartej części to trochę dziwne... Icarax z mocą nowych Toa? I jeszcze to, że tak bez powodu tracą moce... Jeśli mają je tracić, to żeby w jakiś sensowny sposób... Wiesz, nie sądzę, żeby Toa mówili "w dechę". A już na pewno nie kobiety, gdyż jak wiemy, Toa Wody są stateczne i poważne. Tworzący 17:33, 11 lut 2008 (UTC) - A tak wogóle, Vamprah chyba był już ślepy, nie? Kosiek 16:59, 11 lut 2008 (UTC) - Cóż, jest. Może widzieć tylko połączony z Gavlą. W innym wypadku może polegać tylko na słuchu i węchu. Werax 17:45, 15 lut 2008 - Tak się składa, że piszę teraz opowieść "Powrót na Karda Nui". 09:03, 20 lut 2008 (UTC)Avatarus Hej, jestem Avatarus. Jestem tutaj nowy i jedyne co potrafię zrobić to no... mało tego ale mam nadzieję, że wkońcu załapię o co tutaj biega :D .Dzięki Werax za tą miłą wiadomość. Takie pokrzepienie jest dla mnie ważne na początku. Avatarus 11:57, 22 lut 2008 (UTC) - Hej, to znowu ja. Ostatnio gdy buszowałem po bionicle.com znalazłem w dziale bionicle/stroy archive filmik z 2001 w którym na początku pokazane jest niebo pełne gwiazd, a na tym niebie jest pokazany wyraźny czerwony punkt. Twierdzę , że to właśnie ta tajemnicza Czerwona Gwiazda. Napisałem o tym artykuł w Czerwona Gwiazda. Najciekawsze jest jednak to, że jeżeli to jest ta tajemnicza gwiazda - co ona robiła w filmiku z historii 2001 roku?! Bardzo mnie to ciekawi. Odpiszcie proszę co sądzicie o tym tajemniczym wydarzeniu... zamieszczam link do strony z filmikiem: http://www.lego.com/eng/bionicle/story/2001/ani2001.aspx?id=2001 SF 12:22, 22 lut 2008 (UTC)SF ja widzialem przelatujaca czewona gwiazda na bohrok animations Avatarus 18:21, 22 lut 2008 (UTC) - Tylko co ona robiła w 2001 roku?! Nie wiedziałem, że w tamte czasy też była zamieszana... Akinui-sorry że tak póżno to pisze ale ktoś mogł sobi wymyślic Cżerwoną Gwiazdę w 2001 i nie wiedział co z nią zrobic i przyszło mu to do głowy dopiero w 2006 Werax 08;29 23 lut 2008 - mam dla jedno pytanie, panowie: Kto usunął moje grafiki? Kolekcjoner321 10:03 23 lut 2008 - To może być lewa1994, popatrz w ostatnie zmiany to zobaczysz ile on grafik zmienił. Werax 13:29 23 lut 2008 - Mam do tego Lewy1994 coś do pogadania --I tak powstał on, drugi Toa światła, TAKANUI!!! 18:06, 23 lut 2008 (UTC)Jeju, ziomal, wyluzuj, wielka afera bo gościu wykasował ntwoje grafiki. Tworzący 18:30 1 mar 2008 (UTC)- A propos, nawet nie wiesz, czy on to zrobił(NIE jestem obrońcą! ). Werax 18:45 1 marca 2008 - Tak się składa, że usunąłem sobie dwa ostatnie rozdziały i tak jak Avatarus napiszę "Pamiętnik", lecz "Pamiętnik Podróżnika". Avatarus 19:14, 2 mar 2008 (UTC) - Heh, ten pamiętnik Prawie Identyczny jak mój - szczególnie kawałek: "Nim rozpoczniemy turniej, muszę przekazać tę oto smutną nowinę. Nasz ukochany toa Lhikan zaginął. ( na te słowa tłumy matoran zaczęły krzyczeć z nie zadowolenia) - Nie lękajcie się, dzięki pomocy strażników Vahki -"oho" pomyślałem - porządek zostanie zachowany. Zaufajcie mi, a uwolnię was od trosk, raz na zawsze! Wtedy podniósł się krzyk i wiwat z radość matoran. Wtem obok turagi pojawił się jakiś dziwny stwór.(...) Zaczął rozmawiać z turagą ale nie słyszałem rozmowy. Nagle na arenę weszło 6 istot. Rozpoznałem ich jako "Toa". (...) Podobno to "wysłannicy" wielkiego ducha. Dopiero wtedy zaczęła się akcja... Haha, to moje słowa! :D :D :D :D :D ps. masz gg? - pogadamy! Kosiek 19:45, 8 mar 2008 (UTC) - Nie ładnie, Werax, nieładnie. Najpierw pomysł na stronę, a teraz na podstrony i podział opowieści... Szkoda, że nie jesteś trochę bardziej... samodzielny... Razar NIE PISZ ZMYSLONYCH HISTORII jak juz to idzcie do forum bionicle!! jeszcze raz cie przyłapie to zostaniesz zbanowany!! Dotyczy się to do wszystkich co piszą głupoty!! Werax chodź na ten chat http://s1.polchat.pl/chat.php?room=pfb+chat lub podaj gg (moje to 10874804. Nie mam zamiaru cię opieprzać. Avatarus 16:01, 17 mar 2008 (UTC) - kilka spraw: 1. Czemu nie można pisać wymyślonych opowieści przez fanów? Każdy przecież chciałby się podzielić swoją twórczością! Poza tym, chyba każdy ma na początku napisane, że to jego wymyślone opowieści?! 2. A co do tego pamiętnika Podróżnika to trochę nie halo Werax. Nie zbyt mi się podoba to teraz, że skopiowałeś ode mnie taki kawałek. Do reszty nie mam pretensji, jest nawet fajna, ale chyba słyszałeś kiedyś o prawach autorskich?! Kosiek 16:31, 17 mar 2008 (UTC) - Cóż, na forum piszą, że można, tylko trzeba napisać na dole strony "fikcja literacka" i umieszczać to wszystko na Stronach lub Podstronach Użytkownika. A ty znów swoje niema czegoś takiego jak podstrona użytkownika i NIE WMAWIAJ MI GŁUPOTY JEŻELI NA TAK NA PRAWDĘ TO JEST ODDZIELNA STRONA. Kosiek 19:00, 17 mar 2008 (UTC) - Drogi Razarze, zauważ, że są opatrzone mianem "Strona użytkownika", tyle, że nie są główną Stroną Użytkownika. A jeśli mi nie wierzysz, to sprawdź na Forum Bionicle w Shoutbox (nie wiem, jak to się po polsku nazywa), na którejś z kolej stronie. Avatarus 14:52, 18 mar 2008 (UTC) - do Kosiek: nie znam się na tych podstronach XD ps. prosze, podpisujcie się pod wiadomościami, bo mam teraz problem :/ Werax - Wiecie co, tak się składa, że stworzyłem tu dział "Saga" i niedługo stworzę dział "Timeline". O ile pozwolicie mi na przeniesienie roków do tych działów. Bioniclefanek Siema.Ja ci na to pozwalam. Czy chcesz żeby Razar został zablokowany? Ten który wszystim wiele czasem bez powodu usuwał rużne rzeczy innym użytkownikom np.: ich opowieści, itd? Werax - Tak się składa, że mam obecnie 43 bionicli, a z tymi przyszłymi 51. Niezła liczba, nie? Kośka - Niezła. Ale po co ci ich tyle? Duża część kolekcjonerów twierdzi, że stare niemal do niczego się nie przydają. A jeśli tak, to nie w takich ilościach. Mylisz się Kośka, akurat tak się składa że wszystkie sety do roku 2003 (oprócz Bohrok-Kal) są najbardziej warte bo miały w sobie to coś. P.S. Ja do ciebie Werax nic nie mam, właściwie to cię lubię. Kośka - Ależ ja nie twierdzę, że nic nie są warte! Wręcz przeciwnie! Tylko chcę zauważyć, że stare części: 1) są często podniszczone lub wyrabiają się; 2) są mało nowoczesne; 3) w większości mało pasują do tych nowszych. Werax - Zapamiętaj, Kośko, że nawet ze starych części można utworzyć wspaniałe postacie. A tak przy okazji, niedługo piszę Mroczną Podróż. Wejdź na Forum Bionicle i oceń, jak ci się podobają me opowieści. Kośka - Nie mogę. Zablokowali mnie i nawet nie napisali, dlaczego. Może ty wiesz? Poza tym Bar twierdzi, że można tu zamieszczać opowiadania, ale nie na podstronach, tylko na głównych stronach użytkowników. Sprawdź moją. ;) Akinui-a masz ryszunek albo jakąś fotke tego Miserixa,bo muwiłes że wiesz jak on może wyglądac(ale Miserix nie nosił Kraahkan no to wiesz że nie może jej miec na łbie Toa Kera - Jaki masz numer GaduGadu? Kocham Kośkę. Kośka - Toa Kera, dlaczego podpisujesz się "Bioarek"? Bioarek to :Biofan, Bioniclefanek, Bioniclefan, Bioarek, Bioniclesfan, Toa Kera i Kanaj. Kośka - Taak... :/ Co się stało z Toa Cyber Nui? Dlaczego skasowałeś swoje opowieści? Postanowiłem przenieść na Forum Bionicle, ale w przysłości moja strona znowu stanie się "bazą danych o opowieściach" Takie se Konkurs na najlepszego Makutę thumb|right|250px|Miserix Werax - proszę. I co powiecie? Mogłem zmienić kolory żółte i czarne na seledynowe i niebieskie. Zamiast katan, które ma na skrzydłach można dać ostrza Brutaki, Tarcza za plecami - zmienić ostrza na ostrza Vampraha, a wersję czarnej szlachetnej Huny na srebrną wersję Maski Bitila. I jak go oceniacie i te zmiany, które napisałem tu? TAKANUI Taki jakiś nijaki, i brzydki.:/ A to jest taki konkurs ze inni tez mogą dawać swoje MOCki? TAKANUI Kośka - Chyba nie masz wyobraźni, Takanui. Jeśli uwzględnimy zmiany, które zapisał Werax, to otrzymamy wcale niezłego tytana. Zdjęcie kiepski, lecz gdyby zmienić kolory i maskę to całkiem niezły Werax - wiecie, co? Może urządzimy głosowanie, hmm? Ci, którzy zgadzają się z zdjęciem i opisem moich zmian, niech wstawią +, ci, którzy mają przeciwne zdanie, to --; a ci, którzy nie mogą się zdecydować, niech wstawią \. Kośka + Tylko jeden głos? Dawgra- Zgadzam się z siostrą (nie jest tylko słowo) +. Moc Ignition Werax - jak się wam podobają "Mroczna walka" i "Moc Ignition"? Kośka - Z łuku się ćwiczy raczej strzelanie, a nie rzuty ("Xadir - trenował rzuty z łuku"). Poza tym to trochę... mętne. Poza tym, gdzie jest twoja postać, Werax? I dlaczego ma nową moc: moc Księżyca? (Bez obrazy, ale czyżbyś znowu nie wycinał moich pomysłów? Bo u mnie Kraahkan zdobyła nową moc dzięki Księżycowi, a to napisałam nie aż tak dawno.) Werax - Wcale nie wycinałem twoich pomysłów, Kośko. Sam postanowiłem utworzyć to. Kośka - To skąd ci się w tym wszystkim wziął Księżyc? U mnie to pasuje: Księżyc, tworzy pływy, a więc kontrola wody. A u ciebie? TAKANUI Wyobraźnie to ja mam pani Kośkowa, jeśli chcesz zobaczyć jednego z moich MOCków to sobie wejdź na obrazki niżej: *Chudniedźwiedź *http://images30.fotosik.pl/120/d9cf60e74381fd8d.png *http://images23.fotosik.pl/119/f416f26b218d86bcmed.png *http://images33.fotosik.pl/66/414fcc14bc22cec5med.png *http://images34.fotosik.pl/66/0baba6be9c843789med.png *http://images24.fotosik.pl/120/1bb91ad0d860d639med.png *http://images29.fotosik.pl/119/04011eed37199ec8med.png *Technoir )Mroczny Łowca) *http://images33.fotosik.pl/66/e256ee320ba2e963med.png *http://images32.fotosik.pl/66/4c6d0edd77205d8bmed.png *http://images33.fotosik.pl/66/d62175debbe1eba6med.png *http://images34.fotosik.pl/66/c593ef346a02d910med.png *http://images23.fotosik.pl/119/d949b25f8f1960cfmed.png *http://images30.fotosik.pl/120/8685fe9591537937med.png Nie jestem pewien czy umiesz lepiej, a jeśli zaczniesz pokazywać MOCe z Brickshelfa to zacznę się z ciebie śmiać. A opowieści fajne, a MOCek naprawdę wygląda jak tęcza. Gdybyś nie mieszał aż tak kolorów to wspaniały MOC wyjdzie, weź sobie moja poradę do głowy, bądź serca, a ci się kiedyś przyda. ;) Kośka - Już pokazywałam jednego MOCa, Kraahkan. Ale dobrze. Dzisiaj zbytnio nie mam czasu. Ale może jutro dan Ultimate Kraahkan i Organicznego Fenerakka, wersję insektoida i ssaka. Mam jeszcze Toa Vahi, ale trochę mu części zabrałam. Ale coś się znajdzie. Kośka - Poza tym: ja nie specjalizuje się w pół-tytanach. Nie mam AŻ tylu części i to w jednym kolorze. Mieszam. Podobnie trochę, jak Ultimate Dume, jak połączenie kilku stworzeń. Ale sądzę, że Ultimate Kraahkan wam się spodoba. Zaprojektowałam ją tak, żeby mogła się łączyć z każdym Phantoka. Ma pazury, wielkie ostrze (teraz dwustronne) i skrzydła, ładnie się składają na grzbiecie. Insektoid ma błękitne szczęki, czerwone oczy, skrzydło-odnóża i ręce, takie, jak Idris, tylko białe. Fennerak ssak jest cały czerwony, tylko napierśniki ma zielone. A Toa Vahi ma płaski hełm, rurki, miotacz Cordak, kolco-zbroję i koso-skrzydła. Ale pokażę je później. Werax - Słuchajcie, to jest dział poświęcony serii Moc Ignition. A przy okazji podoba wam się me wymyślone dane, które napisałem? Kośka - Właśnie, właśnie. Co to ma oznaczać, że jesteś Lazurowy Wojownik? Księżyc nie jest lazurowy, to raz. Dwa, dlaczego Werax był Toa Księżyca przed uzyskaniem mocy? I skąd ci się wziął Catastros w świecie Bionicle? Poza tym: topór "się wchłonął do"? Chyba raczej "Werax wchłonął topór". I dlaczego to, że to się stało o pełni dało mu moc? Co topór ma do Księżyca? Kośka - I jeszcze jedno: jak chcesz gdzieś dawać swoje prace, a jest ich sporo, więc strona tutaj za jakiś czas będzie się długo ładować, to możesz je dać na PFFB (nie PFB). To strona poświęcona fikcjom fanów. :D Tworzący: 15:05, 7 kwi 2008 (UTC) - Werax, Werax, ja tego nie rozumiem, dlaczego nie jesteś taki kreatywny, jak dawniej. Oglądasz Power Rangers, i nawet imiona są podobne. Wziąłeś też moce i kolory, oprócz powietrza. I sprawdź sobie elementy, tam nie ma żadnej błyskawicy, tylko ELEKTRYCZNOŚĆ. KubaKisiel- Przepraszam że zmieniam temat, ale chciałby powiedzieć że na mojej dyskusji pojawił się konkurs na najlepszego MOCka. Głosujcie! Werax - Tak się składa, że niedługo powstanie druga część "Mocy Ignition". Ostatni rozdział pierwszej części i pierwszy rozdział drugiej części będą trochę podobne do 2 odcinków "Megatron Rising" z Transformers Animated. Z tą różnicą, że: * Zamiast Wszechiskry będzie kawałek Kamienia Życia. * Wygląd Teridaxa: wysoki, potężny, Maska: Kanohi Olmak z rogami na bokach, a broń to Miotacz Dysków w kształcie głowy Vahki z celownikiem i wysuwany karabin. * Moc Kamienia Życia wzmacnia Teridaxa na tyle, że może rozwalić jednym uderzeniem Icaraxa. Powiem jednym słowem raczej napisze. Za-je-bi -ste.Mi się podoba.--Leskovikk 18:45, 11 kwi 2008 (UTC) Kośka - A mnie nie. 1) Jak istota biologiczna (właściwie biomechaniczna) może "się transformować", co? Przecież tobie, Werax, na przykład nogi nie wrosną w ręce na zawołanie. 2) Dlaczego co chwilę te Transformers? Bądź kreatywny, albo nie pisz. Bo po co? Może Werax też stworzył alternatywny wymiar w którym mogą się tranformować. --Leskovikk 21:00, 11 kwi 2008 (UTC) Kośka - A ty umiesz? Bez przesady. Wtedy to już nie Bionicle, tylko Mechnicle (Mechanical Chronicles) lub Metnicle (Metal Chronicles). To za duża zmiana. Według mnie. Bo na początku, to roboty były zawsze złe, a później zrobiły się bardziej neutralne.